


It was her name

by starlesssky



Series: Man, Woman, and a cat [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Character Death, F/M, If Hux had a wife, and it was how he found Millicent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesssky/pseuds/starlesssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he was leaving their house.<br/>Again and almost forever.<br/>And it was her decision not to break both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was her name

_Nowadays he doesn't think of his wife, though he knows he can turn around and evoke every move of her, describe any aspect of her, the weight of her wrist on his heart during the night._  
\- Michael Ondaatje "The English Patient"

* * *

It was her who wanted a cat.  
And he rejected it every time. He didn't think the cat was a suitable animal for their house, and she pouted at him. He couldn't understand why his wife wanted a cat so much.  
"Sir, we got ready for your luggage."  
As one of his servants told him, General Hux nodded. He stood up from the chair in the sitting room and turned around to face the steward, who stood by his chair.  
"From now on I have to serve the Supreme Leader as a general, so I hardly come back here."  
"I understand."  
"Just keep the house neat. Don't touch my things, though."  
The steward looked at him, hesitated a moment, but opened his mouth.  
"What do you want about Madam's things...?"  
He frowned, feeling irritated his long-time steward didn't understand what he had to do.  
"Discard all. You don't need things whose owner doesn't exist anymore."  
The steward stared at his master's emotionless face, nodded, but opened his mouth again, against General Hux's wish.  
"Do you really know Madam died not in an accident, don't you?"  
He didn't show any reaction, just turned around to the door.  
"I'm going to come back after half an hour. I don't want to delay my departure, understand?"  
He knew his steward nodded, even if he didn't see it.

 

It was arranged marriage by their parents. Their parents - both of them were generals of the Empire - didn't want their children to marry someone not related to the Empire, so it was natural they "exchanged" their children. A young son of Brendol Hux didn't complain about it, because he already knew marriage was feigned thing. He was destined to be a high-ranking officer in the First Order, so how he would find time to concern about his marriage life? He knew he just would have to fulfill some "husband" duty, then wouldn't need to worry about his "wife". He even imagined each of them would find some "fun" outside of their marriage, but who dare care?  
It was his twelfth birthday when he was introduced to his future "wife". He looked at her, while she bowed her head, but he couldn't judge it was because of her shyness or her manner. They got more chances to see as they grew up and talked more little by little, but still it didn't sit with him the idea of that the girl who sat next to him would be his wife.  
They got married when he was 22, after he was commissioned as an officer. It was just a bit early for an officer to marry by that age, but their parents wanted to boost their connection. Since he already have experienced some relationships - which his fiance and their parents knew or not - he didn't hesitate to fulfill his husband duty to his wife during the first week of their marriage, and he truly enjoyed his newly wife's born shyness and purity in their bed, but he considered he would get bored with her body so soon.  
It was after a week since their wedding when he woke up suddenly at midnight. His body trembled violently and his breathing became irregular. He felt like he was drowning. Drown to the heavy pressure on his shoulders. He became an officer, and he had to be higher-ranking, and he had to prove everyone that he was deserved, and the sudden real awareness fell onto him from nowhere. He didn't notice he woke up his wife until her small hand touched his cheek. He looked up into her blue eyes, which lay by him and could see his own expression in the reflection: fear.  
She rubbed his face, but his body kept trembling. And suddenly, she grabbed his face and crushed her lips on his. He widened his eyes at his wife's abrupt action, but when her tongue tapped his lips, he let her enter his mouth.  
After a while, he looked up at his wife riding on him. He couldn't understand what happened to his shy and pure wife, but at the same time he knew it was him who made her like that. The dark pleasure in his heart made himself twitch inside of her. After a moment she reached her climax, and the reaction of her body to heavy pleasure pushed him off the edge. She landed on his body, whispering his name among panting, then nudged her head into his now reddened chest. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, and she opened her eyes to look into his. The bodily pleasure was not different from the nights before, but he knew both of them found new pleasure on the level of their soul.  
After weeks and months, still they shared their bed, but gradually they abandoned their duty. They just lay side by side, touching each other casually or chatting meaningless things, like books, foods, places, their childhood memories... She asked him to let her have a cat for the first time like that, and he refused it without thinking. They began to enjoy their accompany, and he didn't find the merit to have a cat in their house.  
As he was promoted to higher and higher, he went back to his home and his wife lesser and lesser. And he felt like something in him creaking. Every time he caught his rare chance to go back home, he never failed to claim his wife in their bed. Their ex-duty - now their true fun - became intense more and more again. In dazed afterglow, she asked him again to let her have a cat. He asked her back if his absence made her feeling lonely, but she smiled at his question and told him "no". She just has wanted a cat for a long time, but never asked her parents because she knew they didn't allow it.  
"I hope you will give me one, my husband."  
He chuckled, then declined.  
It was a half month ago when Supreme Leader Snoke told him that he was - finally - promoted to a general. He received it in delight, but on the other hand, he noticed, since he had to lead the First Order as a general he was going to lose any chance to go back to his home and his wife.  
And a week ago, his wife died in an accident.

 

If it was her who wouldn't bear the loneliness, he could laugh her weakness off. But he knew both of them understood it was him who wouldn't stand the loneliness. The creaking in him became bigger and bigger, and one day it would shatter him into pieces. So she did what prevented his breaking. He knew she died in an accident, _too suicidal accident_ , but he still knew it was an accident. As long as he believed so.  
He stood in front of the grave. A small grave, like her. She was surely small, in his arms, and he felt like he was holding the galaxy. He was destined, to be a general, to be the ruler of the galaxy, she also knew it. And she did what she needed in order to remove what would impede his ambition. He has known her so much, probably, too much. Never sentimental, just... too thoughtful and decided.  
"Stupid woman."  
As he mumbled, something moved behind the grave. He steeled himself for a moment, and found it was a small ginger cat. The cat walked near him and nudged his - or her - head into his trousers. He crouched and rubbed his/her head, and the cat purred delightfully.  
Now, he understood why his wife wanted a cat so much.  
He held the cat in his arms. So small, like her.  
"We are going to go together, this time... till the end as we promised."  
He whispered. The cat couldn't understand what he said, but she would, he knew.  
"Millie."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea General Hux had a wife was inspired by [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5697709)  
> and when I found General Hux had a cat named Millicent, I couldn't stop myself.


End file.
